


Descent

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, and i honestly can't blame him for it, mike is just so in love with the vast, mike musing on falling and the vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mike sometimes forgets that he has work to do while falling through the endless sky.





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Just me obsessing over that Vast Boy Mike, and my affinity for the Vast. Again, listened to a lot of Hot Sugar while writing this, they really are awesome to feel like your falling to.

Mike was falling. He had been for a long time. The wind was loud in his ears, hair streaming behind him, arms splayed wide to capture as much of the feeling as he could. The swooping of vertigo, the heaviness of falling at terminal velocity, the lightness of being able to soar through the air. Sometimes he missed the act of breathing, just for the feeling of breathlessness, of not being able to properly pull oxygen into his lungs. 

There was blue sky and a scattering fluffy cumulus clouds as far as the eye could see, and it went much further than that. Vast empty skies. Sometimes he could see the ground beneath him which looked both like it was thousands of miles away, never getting closer, and like it was coming up to meet him with terrifying speed. Oscillating between the two views only increased the vertigo. Other times those large clouds obscured any view beneath him. Only able to see the ceaseless expanse of blue sky. 

A real treat though, was falling through one of those clouds. Being enveloped by that soft white embrace. Many thought it would be a welcome respite. But they were wrong. To be fair, one could  _ initially _ be thankful for the cloud, hiding that never ending sky, the horizon that extended into forever; but when one just kept falling, on and on and on and on. plummeting through a cloud that had no end. Well, that could feel just as vast as the open sky. 

As Mike continued to fall, a bit of movement to his side caught his eye. Ahh yes, the reason he was currently here. A woman, her physical details were unimportant, with the exception of the pure, and utter terror written in every facet of her posture. Her face a frozen rictus of fear, limbs stiff and outstretched in front of her in a vain attempt to stop her descent. There was no sound, even though her mouth was open wide in a silent scream. Mike could _feel_ the panic and horror rolling off her in waves. And it was _delicious_.  
  
Mike smiled. He knew he occasionally got carried away while he was working, but he really just couldn’t help himself. Falling for the Vast held such an _existential_ _joy_, it was difficult not to. But it was probably time to allow her put her feet back on the ground, if only for a little while. People who thought they had escaped the Falling Titan, had their fear multiplied by a thousand fold when they were pulled back in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
